


Rock-Paper-Scissors Low Blows

by BrookeChiang



Category: Code Geass, Killing Bites (Anime), League of Legends, クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞 | Cross Ange: Rondo of Angels and Dragons
Genre: Crotch Kick, Cuntbust, Low blow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Akiho vs Cecile Croomy

Akiho shook her head in confusion. "Where- am I? What- happened- ?" The last thing she remembered was being tied up by that damn Norma, Angelise.

"What- where am I?!" She looked down to find herself bound to a pillar, her legs forced open by a spreader bar. "Fuck! Did Angelise do this? That bitch, did she take me hostage?!"

"Oh, I see you're awake too." Another voice stated calmly.

"What- who-?!" Akiho looked up to see another woman, with long purple hair and a mysterious uniform, also tied up on a pillar, with a spreader bar as well.

"Who… are you? Where… are we?!"

"No clue," The other woman gasped. "I was in my jail cell one moment, and the next, I woke up tied up here. Name's Cecile Croomy, by the way, Camelot Engineering Corps of the Holy Britannian Empire. Who are you?"

"My name's Akiho, and what the heck-"

"Oh right, let me cut off the crazy questions before they start," A laconic male voice came over the intercom system. "Cecile, the other girl is Akiho, a citizen of the Misurugi Empire. Now, before either of you asks what the hell is the Holy Britannian Empire or the Misurugi Empire, let's just say you're from completely different worlds and leave it at that. Instead, let us play a game…"

"Hey, what-!" Akiho began, but the voice continued on indifferently.

"I need you to play a game of rock-paper-scissors- or as many times as is needed for one of you to win. And… the unfortunate loser will receive some… punishment."

"What the-?!" Akiho shot back indignantly. "What makes you think we'll cooperate- AAHH!" An electric shock zapped her back. "Fuck!"

"Thinking of cooperating now? It's just a game of rock-paper-scissors."

"What's the punishment?" Cecile asked thoughtfully.

"Nothing fatal, I assure you." The voice snickered.

"Very… reassuring…" Akiho voiced sarcastically, glaring at the PA on the roof. "Who are you anyway?"

"Just call me… Sawjig. Wait, that sucks. I'll have to work on that, I guess. Just play the game, goddamnit!"

"Will we be released if we do?" Cecile questioned.

"The winner will be given a reprieve. But all of you will be released- more or less unharmed- in a few days given you all cooperate."

"And the loser?"

"The loser won't get a reprieve, they'll be punished and get to move on to the second round."

"Isn't it usually the other way around?" Akiho snorted.

"This isn't fucking Iaria," The voice calling itself "Sawjig" retorted scoffingly. "Are you going to start, or do I need to start zapping?"

"Fine, fine!" Akiho surrendered. "Rock-paper-scissors, it is, pervert!"

The first round both girls threw paper.

The second time, Akiho threw paper, and Cecile presented scissors.

"Nicely done, Croomy! I'll send you to the waiting area. Get some rest before I need you again."

In an instant the floor opened, and the pillar securing Cecile retracted down through it.

"Now, Akiho, time for your punishment…"

"Fuck, what is it now? Better not be anything perverted…" Akiho struggled against her bonds.

"I'm afraid it is…"

A mechanical appendage descended from the ceiling… an appendage that ended in a boot.

"What the- AAAH!"

The mechanical leg swung up right under Akiho's skirt and nailed her right in the cooch, smashing her sensitive clit and flattening her cunt lips.

"AAAAHHHH! AAAAH!" The Misurugi schoolgirl screamed, her eyes rolling upward, her body writhing from the pain, and her legs trying futilely to close. Her bonds made it impossible for her to even soothe her damaged goods with her hands.

Ignoring the girl's cries, the voice of Sawjig continued. "And that concludes our first match of Rock-Paper-Scissors Low Blows! Join us next time to see Hanzaki Moe of Killing Bites face off against Karen of the Beruhen Corps in No Guns Life!"


	2. Karen vs Hanzaki Moe

Karen shook her head as she slowly came to. "Damn it-! That asshole! He beat me!" She winced, remembering how Juzo had struck her in the neck. "Fuck…!"

"Well, well, I guess you lost a fight too.." A drowsy voice drawled.

"What?! Who are you?" Karen's head snapped up to see a redhead woman in a far-oversized shirt chained on an opposite post. "Why are we chained up?!"

"Beats me. Name's Hanzaki Moe, by the way. A therianthrope, salamander-type."

Karen pursed her lips, and decided there was no harm in letting out a name. "I'm Karen. What's a therianthrope?"

"You don't know? We're modified to have animal traits. I can regenerate like a salamander. And more…" Hanzaki chuckled manically.

"You mean body modifications?"

"Aye, genetic stuff."

Karen frowned. She'd heard of genetic modification experiments, of course, but so far as she knew, they weren't any significant success stories. Then again, there were plenty of things that were above her pay grade.

"Don't you think this conversation is a little one-sided?" A voice across the intercom interrupted Karen's thoughts. "Aren't you doing to say, 'Hi, I'm Karen of the Beruhen Corps! I got my ass whooped by Juzo!' "

"What?! How did-?!"

"I know quite a bit, Karen-"

"Just who the fuck are you, you bastard?" Karen growled, struggling against her bonds. "Let me go or you'll regret it!"

"Hey, if you girls want to go free… sooner, just do a little game of rock-paper-scissors!" The voice chortled. "I'm dead serious- the sooner we get done with this game, the sooner all of you can go home! It's just a little game of rock-paper-scissors! However, the loser, gets a punishment, and has to participate in the next round!"

"Ooohhh… What is the punishment?" Hanzaki asked in an anticipatory tone.

"A painful one, but not fatal or permanent, I assure you," The voice explained.

"Ooohhh, I'm all in! I hope I lose!" Hanzaki's eyes glinted.

With exasperation, Karen threw out rock while a horny Hanzaki threw out paper.

"Congrats, Karen, looks like you get a reprieve!" The pillar securing Karen passed through the floor to a waiting room below.

"As for you, Hanzaki," The voice practically smirked. "Time for your punishment!"

The floor opened up to reveal a mechanical appendage with a boot attached.

"What- ah, I see- AAAHHH!"

The boot swung up viciously and crushed the therianthrope's clit and wet pussy.

"AAAAIII!" Hanzaki cried out, her back arcing from both agony and arousal. Her limbs stiffened in their restraints, and her entire body trembled.

"P-Please," Hanzaki moaned huskily. "Please… hit me there again!" She humped the air with her hips, moaning and whimpering.

"Oh boy…" The voice muttered, and one could easily imagine a shadowy figure shaking his head and face-palming in dismay. "When you deal with a masochist… alright, if this will get things over faster, and maybe boost audience approval."

The artificial boot lashed out again, nailing Hanzaki in the clit.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Hanzaki shrieked, thrashing helplessly in her chains as she orgasmed, pain and pleasure coursing through her nerves. Being a salamander therianthrope, when she came, not only did her juices spill out of her pussy to soak her panties and her legs, but cum- poisonous cum- also spewed from gland orifices all over her body, soaking the pillar, walls, floor, and roof.

She writhed a few more moments in her chains, cumming, before she finally fell limply in place, spent.

"Right… uh, well," The voice sounded somewhat unsure of itself for once. "Well, um, join us next time for Rock-Paper-Scissors Low Blow 3- Kallen Kozuki of the Black Knights from Code Geass versus the infamous Noxian assassin from League of Legends, the Sinister Blade herself, Katarina du Couteau! Sawjig out!"


	3. Kallen Kozuki vs Katarina du Couteau

Kallen Kozuki groaned as she lifted her pounding head. The last thing she remembered was defeating that dastardly Suzaku on the Damocles, and her own devastated Guren tumbling off.

"Where- am I? What happened?" She found herself bound on a pillar. "What-?! The fuck am I?"

She lifted her head at the sound of someone groaning and the clinking of chains. She looked up to see a woman in rather revealing, yet imposing clothing, with long, flowing red hair.

As the woman shook her head groggily, Kallen realized she had a scar running down the left side of her face, above and below her eye, which only made her aura more intimidating than ever.

Kallen gulped and managed hoarsely. "Um… hi? Do you happen to know where- and why- we are here?" Who took us prisoner? Was it the Britannians?"

The woman silenced Kallen with a death glare, and began to struggle against her chains violently, but to no avail.

"Fuck!" She cursed, finally letting loose a word.

"Well…" Kallen began carefully, tired of waiting patiently for the other woman to give up. "Since we seem to be in the same predicament, perhaps we should work together?"

"Fine, fine!" The other woman retorted. "Who the fuck are you anyway? Where is this?"

"Beats me," Kallen shrugged, hiding her irritation at the other woman's attitude. "That was what I wanted to ask you. My name is… Kallen." She decided to withhold her last name just in case.

"Name's Katarina," The other woman grunted. "You better not be a damn Demacian. They're all a bunch of stuck-up, self-righteous, hypocritical pricks-" The thought of a certain Demacian knight with sandy brown hair came to mind. "Fine, not all of them…"

"Demacia?" Kallen frowned. Between fighting for the Japanese Resistance, pretending to be infirm, serving the Black Knights, and being on the run, Kallen admitted she hadn't paid so much attention in geography class, but Demacia sounded blatantly unfamiliar… not to mention the other woman spoke it as if it was something she should naturally know. 'Oh well… perhaps it's some obscure land Britannia subjugated…? Or maybe an obscure UFN state…? But what gripe does she have with Demacians?'

"Now, I guess I better cut in before awkward questions are asked, "A voice drawled laconically. "The name's… Phantom. Yeah, that sounds cooler. Anyway, if you cooperate, no… serious harm will come to you. I think…" The voice made sure to emphasize "serious".

"Well, who the hell are you?" Kallen demanded. "Who do you work for? Emperor Lelouch? Schneizel?! Don't think you can get away with this once the Black Knights find out!"

"You are so dead when I get free!" Katarina grunted and growled animalistically. "I will… gut you like a pig!"

"You know… you know what. I am tired of this announcer bullshit. Let's take a more direct approach…"

"AAHHHH!"

"AAAIIII!"

Both women screamed as an electric shock ran through their bodies.

As soon as the current stopped, the voice, "Phantom" began talking again. "Sorry to use such a cruel trick, girls. But I, who can barely defend myself, don't need to hear death threats from both a professional insurgent soldier and a notorious professional assassin, yeah? Now you're going to play a simple game of rock-paper-scissors, or I WILL shock you again."

"What?!" Kallen exclaimed. "You're joking!"

"I'm most certainly not," Phantom assured. "The winner will get a reprieve, and be sent to a waiting room. The loser will receive a… nonlethal punishment before being sent into waiting too. The loser will also have to participate in more rounds."

"That's… crazy!" Kallen protested. "And how-"

" '-can you trust me?' You're probably asking. I guess I can't prove it, but I'm a man of my word. And if you don't play along, I'll keep shocking you till you do… or you die, I guess. At least if you do play, you won't die, even if you lose. Probably. And eventually, you'll get released. Capiche?"

Kallen and Katarina glanced at each other, and it seemed both had reached a conclusion- they might as well play along for now.

"Rock-paper-scissors it is…" Katarina muttered, and the two made the appropriate gestures and threw out their hands.

Kallen threw out scissors, while Katarina threw out rock.

"Dang it!" Kallen felt her heart pound in trepidation.

"Guess I win," Katarina smirked. "Enjoy your 'punishment', I guess."

The floor opened up and Katarina's pillar retracted, taking her with it.

"Now, time for the punishment!"

"H-Hey- w-wait a minute…!" Kallen exclaimed.

A mechanical leg with a boot on the end came out of the floor.

"Uh… what gives?" Kallen stared at it in confusion.

Then it snapped up in an upward curve, propelled by a spring, violently burying itself in her nether regions, and impacting her clit.

"AHHHHH!" Kallen shrieked, spasming against her bonds and involuntarily wetting herself as the sudden, electric-shock-like jolt of pain made her lose continence momentarily.

She screamed and shouted hysterically, twisting and gyrating her body in a vain attempt to relieve the pain.

Finally, after a few minutes, she had exhausted herself and now hung limply in her restraints.

"Poor thing," Phantom muttered, as the pillar retracted to send her limp form to a waiting room. "Oh well, next round is Lisanna Strauss of Fairy Tail versus Mahiru Koizumi of Danganronpa! Who will be the winner and who will be the 'sore' loser? Find out next time!"


	4. Lisanna Strauss vs Mahiru Koizumi

Lisanna Strauss shook her head groggily to orient herself. The last thing she could remember was her tearful goodbye with her Edolas siblings, and being sucked into the sky as everything magical in Edolas was sucked out, flying back to Earthland.

Now she found herself in a mysterious chamber, chained and restrained on a pillar, her legs forced apart in a humiliating posture.

Across the room, she saw another girl chained to another pillar, a redhead girl in a school uniform and a camera around her neck.

"Hey, are you alright?" She called to the other girl for help.

"H-Huh?!" The redhead lifted her head. "W-Who are you? W-Where are we?"

"U-Um, h-hi…" Lisanna stammered awkwardly. "My name's Lisanna. I'm a member of Fairy Tail in…" She paused. Should she say Edolas? In Earthland? Both? Who was this girl from, anyway?

"Fairy Tail?" The other girl blinked in confusion. "What-? What's Fairy Tail? Is that a k-pop group or something?"

"K-pop?" It was Lisanna's turn to stare blankly. "What's that?"

"Right, uh…" A voice came over the PA. "So, um, how about we skip over that for the time being? Mahiru, why don't you introduce yourself first?"

"Who are you?" Both girls demanded.

"Oh? Well, you may know me as 'Phantom'. I'm part of the group that helped kidnap you two!"

"What?!" Mahiru exclaimed, struggling against her bonds. "W- Why would you do that, you pervert?! What do you want?"

"If you cooperate, I'll let you go unharmed… in time. But if you make trouble, I assure you your stay will be… unpleasant. Now, introduce yourself, Mahiru!"

"Why should I?" Mahiru retorted. "Especially since you already seem to know who I am anyway."

"Fine, this is Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Photographer or something like that," The voice drawled, introducing Mahiru for her. And Mahiru, the white-haired girl is Lisanna Strauss. She, uh, a wizard."

"WHAT?!" Mahiru exclaimed. "You're kidding, right?" She looked to Lisanna as if expecting her to deny it, to tell the voice to knock it off.

Instead, Lisanna merely looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry, I don't really look the part, do I? I'm still learning, of course…"

"This is all an elaborate joke, isn't it?" Mahiru exclaimed in disbelief.

"Look, I don't care what you believe or don't believe. That's just irrelevant. I'm just going to tell you what you're here for, and the sooner we wrap up here, the sooner we get out of here. I'm pretty hungry myself, can't wait for lunch."

"What the fuck do you want with us?" Mahiru shouted. "Can you call yourself a man, hiding like that? Why don't you meet us in person?"

"Better safe than sorry," The voice chuckled. "However 'unmanly' as it may seem to you. Anyway, I want to play a game of rock-paper-scissors!"

"What?!" Lisanna exclaimed in disbelief.

"Nani?" Mahiru was likely flabbergasted. "What the- are you fooling with us?"

"Not at all," The voice sighed exasperatedly. "Consider it a game… for us men and women with… unusual fetishes. The winner will be sent to a waiting area, and the loser will get a punishment. The punishment will be… painful, but not fatal, and it won't cause permanent damage… probably. Either way, you'll get lunch. I hear they have lobster today, so that's something to look forward to once you're done."

"Stop trying to distract us! And talking about lunch!" Mahiru shouted back, ignoring her stomach rumbling.

"Mahiru, wait-" Lisanna tried to calm the other girl down, but Mahiru completely failed to heed her.

"What makes you think we'll go along with your sick game? Your sick… fetishes! Go… fuck yourself!"

Phantom let out a groan. "If you don't cooperate, I'll use force to make you," He threatened.

"What, are you going to torture us, you coward?" Mahiru shot back. "Men are supposed to protect girls, and you're really going to stoop so low as to torture- AAAAH!"

Mahiru screamed and spasmed as an electric shock ran through her body.

"Unfortunately, yes," Phantom replied. "I'm just going to stoop that low. I have to do this, so why don't you just cooperate. Don't think you can dissuade me either- even if I refused to do this to you, I'll just be disposed of and replaced. I'm just a cog in the machine."

"You're just a coward," Mahiru accused.

"Yeah, probably," Phantom sighed. "But a live coward. And you should be too. Be a coward, play along, and live. It'll save you a lot of pain."

Mahiru sighed in defeat. "You promise we'll be fine if we play along?"

"Yeah, mostly," Phantom sighed.

"You don't sound very sure-"

"You'll be a lot more fine than if you refuse. Or do you want to be shocked some more?!" Phantom menaced.

"Fine," Mahiru grumbled. "You ready… Lisanna, was it?"

"Yeah," Lisanna swallowed and nodded. "Let's… play along for now, right?"

The two girls made the gestures for rock-paper-scissors.

Mahiru presented paper. Lisanna presented rock.

"Okay, looks like you win, Mahiru! Go enjoy lunch!"

The pillar Mahiru was chained to descended into an aperture that opened in the floor.

"What- what's going to h-happen to me?" Lisanna asked nervously.

"It's gonna hurt a little," Phantom sounded almost a bit regretful.

A mechanical leg with a boot on the end appeared from a compartment below the floor, positioned in front of Lisanna. Then it swung up in a flash, burying itself in her womanly area.

"Wha- AAAAAHHHHH!" Lisanna thrashed in place, her arms desperately trying to move to her front to soothe the pain as her private place as the boot smashed her clit and flattened her cunt lips. But her arms were firmly locked to her sides by the restraints that went all the way around her body and the pillar behind. "AAAAHHH!"

Urine trickled down her thighs as she lost continence, and tears leaked involuntarily from her eyes. "That hurts! That hurts!"

She shrieked several more times before finally coming down, slouching helplessly in her restraints, her cunt throbbing painfully.

"Well… as I said, painful, but not permanent. You may have some trouble walking and peeing for a while though."

"That… was… really childish, you ass," Lisanna muttered venomously.

"Yeah, well, we have lunch waiting for you. Some good seafood, steak, and casserole too. Gotta see the silver lining in things, now bye!"

The pillar retracted through the floor, bringing Lisanna with it.

"Now, everyone, join us next time on Rock-Paper-Scissors Low Blow to see our next pair of involuntary contestants face off! Marika Soresi from Code Geass and Mukuro Ikusaba from Danganronpa! This is Phantom signing off!"


	5. Marika Soresi vs Mukuro Ikusaba

Marika Soresi jerked awake in shock and began looking around at her surroundings. The last thing she could remember was fighting over Tokyo against the Black Knight terrorists.

Then a rapid, speedy Knightmare, traveling at speeds barely perceptible to them whizzed into view, striking down all four Valkyries in an instant. As everything exploded, she was sure she had died, only to wake up here.

She was currently chained to a pillar. The room she was in was white, clean, and largely-empty, striking Marika as reminiscent of a hangar or research facility.

And the only other thing she could see of significance was another pillar with a taller, black-haired girl chained to it.

"Uh, excuse me? Hi?"

The other girl's head snapped up stiffly and her eyes narrowed at Marika. "Hello," She greeted in English, clearly guarded. "Who are you? Where are we?"

"My name's Marika Soresi, member of Valkyrie Squadron, Holy Britannian Empire," Marika introduced slowly, watching the other girl's reaction, while thinking, 'She looks like an Eleven…' She paused and asked in return, "What's your name?"

"Mukuro," The other girl replied simply and curtly, but her face continued to look confused at Marika's introduction. "You still haven't answered where we are."

"That's because I haven't a clue," Marika retorted. "Do I look like I volunteered to be here? I don't even know how we were captured, and by whom. Is this even still Area 11? I don't know!"

"I guess this little guessing game has gone on long enough. Hi, the name's Phantom, and I am your host- or captor- shall we say for tonight!" A voice boomed rather-jovially from the PA system.

"Listen, you asshole," Mukuro growled. "I don't know who you are, but you better let me go! Or else I'll-"

"Or else what, Muku?" Phantom asked rhetorically. "Talk about how your little sister killed you? For Despair?"

Mukuro paled and fell silent.

"What… in Holy Britannia are you blabbering on about?" Marika exclaimed, utterly confused.

"This here is Mukuro Ikusaba. She's- was- a mercenary, a soldier, but was betrayed by her sister."

"Is she an Eleven?" Marika grumbled. "Her fists curling. "A terrorist?!"

"Well, Muku, this here is Marika, as she said. She… kinda has a grudge against Japanese people for killing her brother."

"Well…" Mukuro said, looking rather defeated, but also quite confused. "I am… was a terrorist. Not sure what I am now. I still don't know what you mean by Eleven, but I'm Japanese. But you can't judge all Japanese by-"

"You- evil scum! Filthy Eleven!" Marika exploded in rage. "After what you Elevens did to my brother-!"

"Actually, the one who who killed Kewell was actually a Britannian student," Phantom paused. Technically correct- though it wasn't the whole story- Phantom decided to omit the fact that the Black Knight in question was also half-Japanese. "The child and heir of a Britannian nobleman, but a radical fighting for the Black Knights. The same one who struck you and Valkyrie Squadron down over Tokyo."

"How- wha- tha-" Marika babbled in confusion, not sure what to say or believe.

"Oh, Muku, by the way, Marika here is a… military pilot… or sorts."

"A Knightmare pilot!" Marika retorted indignantly, then narrowed her eyes. "Fine- I'll concede it wasn't an Eleven who killed my poor brother- but it was a terrorist- just like you!" She glared daggers at Mukuro.

"I… don't quite know your situation," Mukuro admitted, looking away. "But… I'm sorry. I know my sister and I have… harmed so many people."

"So, enough of the idle talk!" Phantom declared, before Marika could through more insults. "I kidnapped you today so you could play a little game… of rock-paper-scissors!"

"What?"

"Wat...?"

The two girls stared in blank disbelief at the ceiling.

"No, you did not hear wrong! Play a game of rock-paper-scissors, and the winner will get a reprieve from any punishment, get to enjoy our recreation room downstairs and what meals our kitchen can offer! We regrettably can't let you go just yet, but in time you will be released if you cooperate! The loser will be punished- but it's not lethal or permanent. However, if you refuse to cooperate, there is electric wiring in the pillars you are tied to! Being shocked is a rather… unpleasant experience I am told! So please cooperate!"

Marika tried to think of a witty retort, but honestly she felt far more bewildered than indignant.

Mukuro just looked defeated. She had no idea what this had to do with her sister's plans, if any all, and her sister's betrayal still hung heavy over her mind- even if her sister had explicitly warned her, Mukuro hadn't believed that Junko would actually do it, and so ruthlessly.

"So, 3, 2, 1, begin!" Phantom declared, but neither girl reacted. "Shucks! Do you two really want to be shocked?!"

"Fine, fine!" Marika grumbled as she glared at Mukuro. "Let's just play along. I hope you get punished, by the way."

Mukuro didn't reply verbally, merely nodding her head minutely and holding out her hand.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

To their surprise, both girls presented rock.

"Well, try again!" Phantom urges.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" This time Marika chose rock again, but Mukuro presented scissors.

"Looks like Marika wins!" Phantom declared. "You've earned a reprieve! Use it to get some rest!"

An opening below the floor opened up and the pillar holding Marika retracted through it.

"And now, Mukuro," Phantom declared melodramatically. "It's time for your punishment!"

A mechanical leg with a boot on the end emerged in front of Mukuro.

"Huh? What's that?" Mukuro's eyes narrowed as she viewed the gaudy contraption.

The boot swung up in a flash, the tip of the boot crushing the soldier's clit, before slipping and chafing said clit, and burying itself in her lower lips.

"AAARRGHH!" Mukuro couldn't help but scream in agony, unused to such a level of pain, especially on her sensitive place down under. She twitched and spasmed against her restraints, her eyes rolling to the top of her head.

"Ooooh! Blunt force trauma to the privates!" Phantom exclaimed. "It seems some of the audience are demanding some more of that reaction!"

The contraption withdrew from Mukuro's pussy and retracted for a moment.

Then it swung up again, the boot nailing Mukuro's clit once more and lifting the girl off the ground momentarily.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Mukuro let out an inhuman scream as her delicate bud was brutally hammered in her pelvis.

The violent stimulation was too much- pussy juices soaked her panties and thighs as her ruined pussy had an involuntary orgasm of agony.

"Oof! Down and out!" Phantom voiced melodramatically. "She won't be walking- or peeing- for a long time after this!"

Panting, her unfocused eyes staring blankly, Mukuro hung limply in her restraints, unable to do anything else. Her body twitched involuntarily from time to time, and cum continued to dribble down her legs.

As the pillar holding Mukuro finally, mercifully retracted into the ground, Phantom sighed. "What brutality today..."

His tone quickly rose chipperly though. "Regardless, join use next time to see Nova Terra from Starcraft face off against Ranko Saoji from Sankarea on Rock-Paper-Scissors Low Blow!"


End file.
